A beautiful pink rose
by Joossiiee
Summary: Todo marchaba perfectamente, Sakura tenía una nueva vida, feliz o almenos eso parecia hasta que algo o... alguien le hizo cambiar de parecer.


Entre la espada y la pared.

Era miércoles por la mañana, y ahí estábamos Sai y yo, sentados en el parque como toda una pareja de enamorados. Eso era todo lo que yo siempre había soñado... ¿o no? Siempre había soñado estar alado de alguien quien me amara y que yo amara, que en verdad me cuidara, me viera hermosa por dentro y por fuera, alguien que me respetara, alguien con quien salir y que me hiciera feliz, Sai era esa persona, excepto por una cosa, yo no lo amaba, por un tiempo yo pensé que si pero creo que en realidad en mi corazón esta tatuado el nombre de otra persona… _Sasuke._

¿Cómo podría compara al amor de mi vida con… un recién conocido? ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Sai? Yo cada día me sentía más culpable de esta mentira pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Por más que yo quisiera a Sasuke no era como que pudiera estar con él, él se fue, nunca le importe, era tonto ver cómo es que antes yo siempre soñaba que un día el llegara y me dijera que me quería. El día que cumplí 11 años estuve malgastando mi tiempo esperando que Sasuke llegara, "claro que no llegará temprano, llegará más tarde cuando ya todos estén aquí," pensaba, así estuve hasta que me di cuenta de que no llegó. Me puse demasiado triste después de que se acabó, pero luego pensé, "¿Y si no fue porque tuvo algún problema? seguro me felicitara hoy a las 12,para así darme la sorpresa, otra vez no fue así, pero como siempre volvía a soñar que algún día me querría. Nunca jamás perdí la esperanza. Por esa y más razones yo no podía despreciar a Sai, era el mejor pretendiente y creo que sobretodo… era el que más se parecía a Sasuke por más que me costara admitirlo… Estar con Sai iba a ser lo más cercano de estar con Sasuke.

En fin y acabo ya habían pasado los años, yo ya tengo 18 años. El se había ido de Konoha desde los 12 por vengar a su familia. Yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa para hacer que no marchara. Pero yo ya no tengo esperanza de encontrar la felicidad que tanto quise una vez con Sasuke, por eso fue que decidí intentarlo con Sai, era mi mejor opción y pues nada perdía.

-Sakura! Sai!- Vi que Hinata

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- Pregunte algo preocupada

-Hay un grave problema, Naruto regreso de su misión muy herido, está en el hospital de Konoha, unos ninjas de _Akatsuki_ lo atacaron.

-¿Qué? Vamos ya Sai!- Dije preocupadamente mientras me pare para ir en ese mismo instante a ver a mi amigo. Sai y Hinata me siguieron el ritmo y rápido llegamos, Cuando llegamos le preguntamos a la señorita donde estaba Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto Uzumaki está en la habitación número 46, debe de estar en reposo así que les pido que por favor no hagan mucho ruido ni lo vayan a molestar o cosas así.

-Sí, gracias y no se preocupe por eso, nosotros entendemos.- dijo Sai muy serio como siempre.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación vimos a Naruto dormido en una cama, yo iba tomada de la mano de Sai, pero la solté para poder ir a ver a mi amigo que a pesar de todo lo que decían… no se veía tan grave como pensaba, se veía que se recuperaría en muy poco tiempo, lo que me extraño fue otra cosa, y no solo extraño era que las heridas de Naruto habían sido hechas por un… _¿chidori?_ Las únicas personas que sabían cómo llevar a cabo ese justu eran Kakashi-sensei quien jamás le haría daño a Naruto y… Sasuke Uchiha…

-¿Es acaso posible? ¿Naruto encontró a Sasuke?-dije en voz baja, y no solo mi voz demostraba preocupación, sino que también mi rostro.

-_Amor_, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Sai preocupado.

-No, nada es solo que… Naruto me preocupa- le conteste un poco dudosa, no podía decirle lo de Sasuke, aunque mi sospecha fuera verdad sentí que no debía decirle.

-¿Estás segura? Pareciera que hay algo más que te molesta.

-En verdad Sai estoy bien, no te preocupes- le ofrecí una sonrisa falsa a Sai, luego me voltee para no tener que soportarle la mirada, mi corazón latía tan fuerte y felizmente solo por el simple hecho de pensar que Sasuke pudiera estar cerca de aquí, pero mi mente no estaba feliz pues sabía que si Sasuke volvía, podría lastimar a Sai lo cual él no se merecía… necesitaba hacer algo ya, ¿pero qué? No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, pero tampoco podía salir corriendo a buscarle… Estaba entre la espada y la pared por el simple hecho de tan siquiera pensar en tener que decidir entre la persona que yo mas he amado o la persona que más me ha amado. O más bien mis opciones eran entre la persona que yo mas he amado y la persona a la que yo solo le tenía cariño.

-_toc,toc_.- Se escucho como una persona tocaba levemente la puerta.- Soy Shikamaru.- agregó con tono despreocupado.

-Pase- dijo Hinata.

-Sakura, Tsunade-sama quiere verte ya. Es urgente.- dijo Shikamaru mientras pasaba a la habitación.- Tiene una misión para ti.

-Sí, nos venos luego chicos.- dije mientras salía de la habitación con mucha prisa.

Cuando finalmente llegaron Sakura y Shikamaru a la oficina de Tsunade-sama Sakura vio que que también estaban Kiba, Neji y TenTen.

-Bien chicos, ya que están los 5 aquí comenzare, les tengo una misión muy importante de rango S, se trata sobre…- la Hokage fue callada pro otra voz.

-Sasuke Uchiha ¿verdad? El está cerca de la aldea- interrumpí a la Hokage.

-Si Sakura, así es. Supongo que te distes cuenta por las heridas de Naruto ¿no?

-Si.- respondí

-Pues acertaste, enviamos a Naruto para investigar la ubicación del equipo Hebi porque al parecer, estaban cerca de la aldea y lamentablemente Naruto se encontró con Sasuke, pelearon y Naruto acabo perdiendo pero afortunadamente descubrimos su ubicación, al parecer tienen la intención de quedarse aquí por un buen tiempo.

-Así que nuestra misión es encontrar al equipo Hebi y… ¿traer de vuelta a Sasuke?- cuestionó Kiba.

-Exacto, Kiba. Pero no pueden perder tiempo por lo que irán a sus casas por lo que necesiten y quiero que a las 5:30 ya estén fuera de la aldea. Quiero que busquen, pero con mucho cuidado, ya que no sabemos que pueden estar tramando, averigüen que traman y ya descubierto el plan quiero que me hagan llegar sus planes y qu..

-Tsunade-sama perdón por interrumpirla pero es que creo que si vamos a ir deberíamos de llevar a Naruto…- interrumpí.

-Sakura tiene razón, ¡esa es la _promesa_ de Naruto! Suponiendo que tuviéramos suerte y lográramos traer a Sasuke de regreso, conociendo a Naruto se sentiría algo deprimido por no haber sido él quien lo trajo de vuelta.-agregó Neji.

-Sakura, Neji tienen razón, Naruto reaccionaria mal si sabe de la misión y que él no fue, pero él está en el hospital, y no puede salir por eso, será una misión secreta. Por lo que no le pueden decir a nadie y mucho menos a el.

-Pero...- protesté.

-Pero nada, Sakura.-me regañó Tsunade-sama. –Ahora, si es todo vayan a arreglar sus cosas y quiero que salgan hoy mismo, a las 5 quiero que ya estén afuera de la aldea. Les deseo la mejor de la suerte y aquí los espero a los 6.

-Entendido.- contestaron los 5 ninjas mientras se iban.

-ahhh veo que Tsunade-sama tiene mucha confianza en que regresaremos los 5 con Sasuke, bien, entonces no le fallaremos, por mi parte hare todo lo posible.- pensó Sakura con muchísima motivación.


End file.
